


Taco Craving

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott deals with his mate's weird pregnancy cravings and improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmecookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecookie/gifts).



> Wrote this for my Derek, [haleandheart](www.haleandheart.tumblr.com) on my Scott RP tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Cook — I’ll write a drabble of our characters cooking together.

Scott hums as he sears the ground beef, shaking in some taco seasoning. He glances over his shoulder, giving Derek an alpha look every time he comes over to help. Scott shakes his head.

"I told you, I’m cooking. You wanted Taco Bell, but I can totally make those doritos tacos," he says with a grin.

Derek grumbles, covering his nose because of the smell of cooking meat, even though he rather cook _with_ Scott then sit on the other side of the kitchen. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

"You can’t stand being too close to cooking meat," Scott corrects gently, turning the meat over with a spatula. "You can open the bag of doritos and put them on a plate. What else do you want on your tacos?"

"The works," Derek answers, a bit petulantly as he rips open the bag of cool ranch before grabbing the spicy sweet chili and nacho ones too.

Scott turns around and raises both his eyebrows in Derek’s direction. “I don’t think we need all of those.”

"I want all the flavors," Derek replies, and Scott knows he can’t fight his pregnant mate on that.

"Okay," Scott agrees, turning off the burner then going for the fridge. "I presume you want cheddar and American cheese then?"

Derek hums in agreement as he grabs the tomatoes out of the bowl on the table then promptly lets out his claws and shreds them into chunks. Scott makes a face, closing the fridge after getting the lettuce and cheese out.

"So unsanitary," he complains as he dumps both kinds of shredded cheese into the pan of taco meat.

"It’s not for you," Derek tells him smugly, motioning for Scott to toss him the lettuce, and he shreds that onto the plate too. "Bring over the meat and cheese."

Scott chuckles, doing as he’s told, then emptying the pan onto the plate. “Look good to you? Probably better than that Taco Bell an hour out. This was made with love.”

Derek snorts before scooping a dorito into the mix and taking a bite. “Yeah, but I’m still going to make you drive there next time,” he says with a smirk.

Scott groans but kisses Derek on the forehead anyway before looking at his pregnant belly. “You’re going to hear so many stories about what you made your daddy crave,” he murmurs.

"It’s not weird," Derek defends with a huff, pulling Scott in close for a hug. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"I’m not putting up with you," Scott says, nuzzling Derek’s neck as he slides a hand over Derek’s belly. "I’m taking care of our family.

Derek smiles, resting his head on Scott’s hair and breathing deep. “Our family,” he says quietly. “I like that.”


End file.
